


Need you to keep me from falling apart

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, set after liverpool/stoke city semi final for the capital one cup 15-16, some fluff to make myself feel better because poor muni missed his penalty and stoke lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoke City and Liverpool go to penalties to see who will make it to the cup's final. Marc misses his penalty and Stoke loses his chance. Sergi is a good boyfriend who wants to cheer Marc up even from the distance.</p><p>OR Sulking Marc, Skype calls and a lame attempt of humorous lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you to keep me from falling apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anitaquiroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anitaquiroga/gifts).



> I wrote this at 4am mainly because I've had quite a few rough days and writing these two always relaxes me. Of course the contexts begged for a fanfic and if all of that hadn't been enough, Ana asked for it. So here it is. Can't get tired of this pair.
> 
> (It's almost 6am and can't be bother to proof read, forgive me. I'll deal with it when I wake up)
> 
> Title from "Strong" by One Direction  
> (I truly don't know why all my munixsergi fics are called after 1d songs lol)

Marc heard the Skype incoming call and sighed deeply. He had intended to shut off his laptop too but had clearly failed to do so. The call was from Sergi, of course. And Marc knew better than to resists his boyfriend when he tried to skype with with.

Reluctantly he set up the computer on his lap and accepted the call. Not a second after that Sergi’s face was occupying his screen and smiling sadly at him.

“Figured you’d be already at home” Marc wasn’t looking at the screen. His eyes were fixated on the keyboard and he only smiled faintly when he heard Sergi’s voice. “Hey, love” No response. Nothing. “Muni, please look at me. I’ve missed your eyes so much lately”

“Shut up” But Marc did looked up and Sergi was not only rewarded with Marc’s wonderful eyes but also with a tiny but incredibly bright smile.

“There it goes. That’s much better” Sergi smiled and he looked so warm, almost like a sun radiating his love for Marc through the computer screen. Marc could almost feel it. Almost. “How are you?”

“Ugh, how d’you think?” He couldn’t help hiding his face in his hands. Marc bit back the tears, almost bringing blood to his lower lip. He wasn’t going to break in front of Sergi, he already knew how painful it was not to be able to comfort the other when they were down.

“No! Stop that! Look at me, Muniesa!” He chuckled. Sergi never regarded him by his surname, not even when they were mad or in joking arguments. “I didn’t skyped you to see you pity yourself!”

“But, Sergi… I fucked up so bad! Joder! I made my fucking team lose its chance to get to a final! I missed the penalty! They were counting on me for it and I missed it!” 

Marc threw his head back and covered his eyes with one of his hands. He was trying really hard to contain the tears. His breathing was coming in and out at uneven intervals. He hoped Segi wouldn’t notice how wrecked he actually feel. Though maybe he already knew it.

“First, you didn’t missed. The Liverpool’s goalie had an amazing game and he saved it. It’s different. Second, you weren’t the first one to kick and demoralized your team by missing it. You were the sixth one to kick”

“You’re not making me feel better”

“No, shut up. It eventually came down to you but if that asshole Crouch had kicked his shot inside the damn net you wouldn’t have had any trouble. What I’m trying to say… Muni, look at me.” He finally searched for the pair of blue eyes that the pixels couldn’t do justice to. “It wasn’t your fucking fault. Any of you could have scored in the regular time and the penalties wouldn’t have even existed.”

“That doesn’t erase the fact I fucked up”

“You’re annoying as fuck when you’re sad”

“Want to narrate what a pleasant company you were the months before I transferred to Stoke”

Sergi’s horrified face brought a genuine laugh out of Marc’s mouth. He even clapped a hand over his mouth to try to muffle the sound a little.

“That’s not fair, Marc. You were  _ leaving _ !”

“Okay yeah, I know. I was sad too! But you were sulking for two months straight! Even during  _ training _ .” 

“Oh, shut up, will you?” But Marc couldn’t stop laughing now, too endeared with his boyfriend’s blushing face. "Can you check your phone, pllease?

“Sorry, I can’t. I t…”

“Turned it off because you didn’t want to talk to anyone. I know, thanks God you never turn off your computer. You’re quite inconsiderate to your long-distance boyfriend, if I have to be honest”

Marc rolled his eyes even though he was smirking and actually enjoying the fake over dramatic Sergi. The lump in his throat and the persistent need of crying were vanishing faster than he had thought possible.

“Just turn it on for a while. I sent you some videos. No, don’t look at me like that. They are dogs videos. Puppy videos, I think. They are cute and will make you smile, or at least that’s what Marc said. He looked for them, by the way”

“You gotta be joking. Puppies? Really?”

“Pick your damn phone, Muni. I know you smile like a dumb with those videos”

“Okay, okay. Calm down a little. I’ll be back in a sec”

Marc rushed to the kitchen, grabbed his phone and returned to the sofa. Sergi was still there on his screen, looking at something on his own phone and smiling a little.

“Who are you texting there? Should I get jealous?” It was a joke, of course, but Muni wouldn’t mind having a serious answer if he was honest with himself.

“Never. You know I only love you” Marc blushed and Sergi laughed. God, he missed him so much. “It was Bojan, by the way. He will come to yours around noon tomorrow”

“Are you my mother now?” 

Marc was scrolling down his whatsapp chats while speaking. When he finally found Sergi’s messages he opened them and clicked on the first video. There were about five and almost all of the were about ten minutes long. He loved his boyfriend and his best friend.

“Worse, I’m a worried boyfriend” Marc chuckled without looking at Sergi, half because of what he had just said, half because of the tiny puppies running in the video in his hands. “You’re watching one of the videos! Great! Marc’ll be happy. Now pause it a second, please” 

Marc did so and smiled at his boyfriend lovingly. “I’m all ears”

“Bojan will be there with ice cream and pizza. Screw your diets for a day and enjoy your free time. Watch a movie, play FIFA, watch our match…”

“We’ll be rooting for you in our Barça’s jerseys!”

“That’s my boy!”

That cracked in fists of laughed that stopped only enough for them to look at each other through their computers and combust in new laughter. Marc couldn’t have remembered a team called Liverpool even if he’d tried.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Sergi scrunched his nose and Marc bit his lips trying not to smile but his boyfriend was just too cute sometimes.

“A bit. I wish I didn’t have to play, though. So I could be with you”

“Don’t be silly. What would Luis Enrique do without his best player?”

“We’re talking of the team where Lionel Messi plays, remember? Don’t know I’m that up in the ranking”

“You’re so good, Sergi. Don’t put yourself down. Everyone sees it now. You’re freaking amazing. And you’ll do great tomorrow. All of you.”

“I really hope so” They looked at each other through their screens for a long while. Marc wished with all his heart they could be staring at each other actually face to face. That way he’d only need to lean forward a little to kiss Sergi. But they were so many kilometers away it physically pained him sometimes.

“I miss you”

“I miss you”

Speaking at the same time was never quite their thing but it happened sometimes. They smile at each other.

“We’ll see each other soon”

“Come to see me before Champions’ week”

“I’ll try”

“I love you”

“More”

“Stop sulking about today’s penalty”

“What penalty?” 

Sergi smirked. 

“That’s my boy”


End file.
